Within You and Me
by MoonRoseGoddess
Summary: ONE SHOT as requested by my friend . The long awaited moment finally realized...


She's been shivering from the cold for the last hour but waiting for him was so worth seeing his smile. He greeted her warmly, pressing her cold body against his warmth, almost melting her in the process. With a smooth smile he pulled her backpack from her cold hand and put in on, placing his free hand lightly on her shoulder

She shivered as his hand gently brushed back a stray hair that fell into her eyes, but it was a shiver of anticipation rather than of the cold wind trying to embrace her form.

She smiled at him, unsure of how to act but the warmth radiating from him seemed to draw her like a moth to flame. She felt safe and nothing, nothing in the world could tear her away from his embrace.

He turned to face her, his rhythmic breathing creating white puffs of air in the night causing S******** to be momentarily distracted, almost intoxicated by his gaze

"We should probably head to the car" he whispered and S***** found herself deftly nodding in agreement. He smiled again to himself, turning his head away from the beautiful butterfly on his arm. The grin that was momentarily plastered on his face had melted plenty of butterflies but none seemed to him so beautiful and fragile as the one resting in his arms this moment. No, he refused to subject this precious diamond, this creature of both amazing inner and outer beauty to his old rough tricks. A battle within him began to rage; he wanted to hold her but feared crushing her; he wanted to possess her but worried suffocating her spirit with his undying need. He dared a glance at her and not for the first time wondered how she had managed without a conscious effort to possess his mind and spirit so quickly.

* * *

A gust of wind forced S***** to unconsciously seek shelter in his arms bringing them painfully close, he noted, painfully for him because her face was now closer to him than ever.

She looked up, doe eyed, innocent, a warm blush flushing her features at their sudden contact and he felt an almost primal need to stake his claim over this beauty. He let out a growl, simultaneously clearing his throat in hope that perhaps one of them will have the will power to step away.

"S-s-sorry" S***** whispered shivering, "it's so cold tonight, it feels like snow is going to fall" she managed with a small laugh, but his face remained frozen, only his warm breath keeping him from turning into an image of marble statue. "Are-" she pause unsure of what to say, but uncomfortable in the silence and being under his unwavering gaze.

"The car" he muttered, almost instantaneously letting go of her and walking over to his grey Honda, dimly lit by the flickering street light on the corner of the street. She stood rooted to the ground, confused, and colder than ever, brushing the stubborn hair falling into her face again as her eyes registered his actions but could not interpret them. She almost felt like she was in some dream, she felt like she was a raging fire that might have scalded him and pushed him away, pushed him to run, and she felt the numbness of ice running through her, her mind trying to overrule the pain her heart didn't want to register in knowing that it might be rejected.

He looked back, having unlocked his car willing his body and mind to cooperate and to cease its mind derailing scuffle on his morality. There she still stood, her face somewhat pained in confusion, he body shivering even more than before, making him grimace at his swift move a safe distance away from the temptation that is her.

"I…put your backpack in the backseat, come over, I'll turn on the heat," he finally mustered, walking around the car to open the door for her as she climbed in, trying to warm her hands with her breath. He ran around to the driver's side, quickly closing the door, eagerly twisting his key in the ignition and sighing in relief as the hum of warm air flooded the interior of the car.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked watching as she frowned every time she placed her fingers closer and closer to the stream of warm air.

"I am better, thanks," she replied without a glance in his direction in a monotone voice barely audible in the cabin of the car. "My hands hurt…"

Without a moment's hesitation, he took her hands in his and began to soothingly massage them, tracing their outline, warming her skin with his. Neither could tell how long he held her hands, taking away the pain, soothing the stiffness the muscles felt, neither could they tell when he stopped nor when they began looking into each other's eyes.

"I want to look into your eyes…" he murmured as they unconsciously gravitated toward each other.

"You've seen my eyes," she whispered back, "they're the same color as yours"

"I'm not so sure," he laughed leaning in further until their noses touched, a touch that sent unsuspected shivers down her spine, making her eyes widen in surprise and introduced a satisfied smirk on his face, one which she would never tire of seeing later.

"A-are you sure now…" she smiled as he began to draw circles his nose against hers, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her causing her to tremble in his arms.

"You're trembling," he finally whispered as he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes. But he didn't kiss her just yet, he merely rubbed his lips over the smooth and warm expanse of her lips until S***** let a tiny moan tumble out from between her lips and felt his triumphant smile against her skin. With a heartfelt sigh she surrendered to his tender assault as her innocent lips opened up to the ministrations of his velvety tongue, feeling shivers of delight racing along her lithe body. His hot tongue expertly probed and parted her now swollen lips that welcomed his insistent invasion, her mind reeling with so many conflicting emotions, her heart beating at the pace of a hummingbird's. Her timid acceptance motivated him to even greater heights and he deepened the kiss, tilting his mouth, overwhelming her with passion she had not expected. She let out a breathless gasp and held onto his shirt as his tongue explored her further and he buried his hands into her soft black hair, bringing her closer to him than ever before. He ended the kiss by pressing his hot forehead against hers, his fingers soothing her with his warm touch until he could hear her breath slow down and both of them.

"Feeling better?" he asked in a husky whisper which caused a blush to spread across her face.

"Much better than I had anticipated, but I think my lips might be still a little cold," she whispered shyly yet mischievously.

He laughed, starting to rub his nose against her cheek, repeating the process he started earlier. "You are such a tease; you have no idea the effect your words have on me"


End file.
